monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawdeen Wolf
Clawdeen is the 15-year-old daughter of the Werewolf. She has a purple pet cat named Crescent, and loves steak. Personality Clawdeen's birthday is September 15. Clawdeen is: Adventurous, Aggressive, Bright, Competitive, Confident, Dramatic, Energetic, Enthusiastic, Fearless, Impulsive, Passionate, Outgoing, and helpful...... She is a lot of things. When she has something to say she says it and nothing stops her.Mostly she lives life to the fullest. She has a rivalry with Cleo de Nile because Cleo dumped her older brother, Clawd, and started dating Deuce Gorgon, according to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps. She goes a bit "crazy" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlight.) but is so fabulous Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Clawdeen's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who ironically also provides the voice for Cleo de Nile. Clawdeen speaks with a Brooklyn accent. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Leopard Girl" is portrayed by Britany Cole. Physical Description Clawdeen has dark-colored fur from head to toe, which she has to shave and pluck constantly, and even sports wolf ears (double pierced). Her hair is auburn, long and flowy, and she has golden brown eyes and protruding fangs. Classic Monster Clawdeen is the daughter of the werewolf seen in Universal's 1941 film The Wolf Man'' starring Lon Chaney, Jr. ''The Wolf Man story is a familiar werewolf tale: a man is bitten by another werewolf, and is cursed with transformation each month on the night of the full moon. Clawdeen shares several characteristics with Lon Chaney, Jr. character, including the fact that she is covered head to toe with fur. She also has trouble controlling her inner wolf when she sees a full moon, or a full moon-like object such as a spotlight (as seen in the webisode "Talon Show"). Relationships Family Clawdeen lives with her "big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all."Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st She has a younger sister named Howleen, an older brother named Clawd Wolf and a younger, unnamed brotherWebisode, "Rumor Run Wild". Friends Clawdeen is best friends with Draculaura and Frankie Stein. She is also friends with Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps, and shows a strong dislike of Cleo De Nile, (due to Cleo dumping her brother, Clawd, and then dating Deuce.) She has little interaction with Deuce Gorgon, though in her diary she writes about teasing him.Clawdeen Wolf's Diary, August 19th Romance Currently single. Seen dancing with a cat boy in New Ghoul @ School. Clawdeendance.png|Clawdeen at the dance Clawdeen in the Monster High books In the book, Clawdeen has a tuft of fur around her neck that everyone believes is either a scarf or some kind of stole. Because of this, animal activists tag her with paint for wearing fur. To hide who and what she is, she goes to a spa for a full body wax to remove her fur. Her name is spelled Claudine around normies, because her parents thought it would get fewer annoying comments. She seems to like Cleo in this book, and makes her first appearance when Melody bumps into Cleo, causing her to spill all her grapes. She also makes another appearance when going to the spa with Cleo, Frankie Stein, Lala (Draculaura), and Blue (Lagoona Blue). She has a very large family and is mentioned as bark-talking. Clothing clawdeenbasic.JPG|Clawdeen's basic outfit Picture_415.png|Clawdeen's Dawn of the Dance outfit clawdeengloombeachboxart.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf's Gloom Beach outfit ClawdeenSchoolSpirits.png|Clawdeen Wolf's soccer uniform Basic Clawdeen wears a peach sparkly tank top with black tiger stripes, and a purple miniskirt with a studded belt. She also has a black jacket with ribbed sleeves and hem, and a furry purple collar. She wears peach colored long socks with toe holes. Her shoes are black and purple strappy platform sandal boots with peep toes. She also wears a chocker necklace similar to her black studded belt. Dawn of the Dance Clawdeen wears a purple zip-up dress with a large flared collar, decorated with gold zippers. She has a green tie around her waist, and a black belt with gold rings. She has fingerless gloves and gold heels. Her green tights match her short green/brown hair and eyeshadow. Gloom Beach Clawdeen wears a one-piece jumpsuit with cut out sides, in a multi-colored pattern with stripes and leopard print spots, and a purple built-in belt. Her sandals are pink with orange straps. School Spirits Clawdeen's soccer uniform includes a black sleeveless top with a pink v-neck collar, and black shorts with a pink and white trim. It also has a pink headband, purple knee-high socks, and white toeless platform sneakers with pink laces. She also wears pink and white earrings and a black and purple wristband.Her hair is also puffed out. Clawdeen Gallery Monster-High-Friends-Plush-Doll---Clawdeen-Wolf.jpg|Clawdeen plushie 0.jpg|Clawdeen in Copy Canine Clawdeen-wolf-by-jopsy97 x5z.jpg clawdeenbeach.JPG|Clawdeen Wolf's Gloom Beach outfit volleyball.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf's soccer uniform Clawdeen.PNG|Clawdeen acting like a werewolf. 460172598.jpeg|Clawdeen listening to Draculaura in Gloomsday. 591421298.jpeg|Clawdeen expressing her idea in Falling Spirits. Monster High.jpg|Clawdeen with her BFFs in the theme song. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848209-759-415.jpg|Clawdeen slipping on marbles (thanks to Cleo) in Clawditions. Clawditions-monster-high-club-14848203-754-419.jpg|Clawdeen and Cleo injured in Clawditions. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Girls